


Zjazd Fanów Winchestera

by Littlesillydemon



Series: Dziwna przypadłość Deana Winchestera [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor, I Don't Even Know, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22866199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlesillydemon/pseuds/Littlesillydemon
Summary: Dean Winchester miał już dość.Nie będzie anioł bił go w twarz! W kupie raźniej! Czy jakoś tak...Lub:Chuck, you son of a...
Relationships: Balthazar & Castiel (Supernatural), Balthazar & Dean Winchester, Castiel & Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester & Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Series: Dziwna przypadłość Deana Winchestera [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1643548
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Zjazd Fanów Winchestera

**Author's Note:**

> Spokojnie, to już ostatnia. 
> 
> (Nadal nie wiem co umieścić w tagach. Jeżeli czytałeś/łaś ze zrozumieniem poprzednie, to już wiesz czego mniej więcej się spodziewać).
> 
> ___________  
> Dla siostry.

Dean Winchester nie chciał być już więcej kozłem ofiarnym.   
  
Do pierwszego Deana Winchestera miał tylko godzinę drogi. Samo to już było odrobinę dziwne, ale nie na tyle, żeby widnieć w rankingu.  
  
Jeszcze tego samego dnia się spakował, zadzwonił go Gwen, że wyjeżdża w delegację służbową na tydzień i że bardzo ją kocha. (Gwen tak średnio to kupiła, bo uparła się, że fryzjerzy nie wyjeżdżają na delegację służbową. Dean zapewnił ją, że owszem, czasami wyjeżdżają, żeby szpiegować inne zakłady fryzjerskie.)  
  
Zapakował się do swojej kochanej, poczciwej toyoty, którą kupił dzięki Baltazarowi. (Dostał milion dolarów i nie miał nawet głupiego samochodu. Nie myślał nad tym długo.) Zagwizdał głośno.  
  
\- Ciri! - zawołał w przestrzeń. - Kici-kici, taś-taś! Ciri!  
  
To dziwne, że kot reagował na wszystko inne niż standardowe ,,kici-kici". Oczywiście zdradliwa kulka futra ubzdurała sobie, że jeżeli jest wołana to tylko na jedzenie.   
  
\- Jadłaś już, przebrzydła kreaturo - warknął na nią, gdy zaczęła przeraźliwie miałczeć. Założył jej obrożę. - Ciri! Przestań! Wyjeżdżam na tydzień i musisz zostać z panią Parker, czy tego chcesz czy nie!  
  
Kot - odziwo - zaczął jeszcze bardziej miałczeć. Dean tylko westchnął i wziął ją na ręce.  
  
Pani Parker - Betty, albo Poly, Dean nigdy nie pamiętał - dosłownie kochała koty, jak na zdrową siedemdziesięciolatkę przystało. Ciri natomiast nienawidziła jej całym sercem, jak na zdrowego, mądrego kota przystało.  
  
\- Jeszcze raz dziękuję, pani Parker - zawołał Dean, wpychając zawodzącego kota w ręce babci. Pomachał im, ulatniając się pospiesznie. - Jest pani prawdziwym aniołem! Przyjadę za tydzień, jeżeli nic mi nie wypadnie.  
  
Wsiadł do samochodu, a uśmiech zniknął z jego ust.  
  
\- Oczywiście, że mi coś wypadnie - westchnął ze zmęczeniem. Odpalił silnik.  
  
Zadzwonił do szeryfa Jonesa. Dostał oficjalny medal za pobicie rekordu porwań w ciągu roku, więc tak, był z szeryfem na ty.  
  
\- _Gdzie tym razem?_ \- zapytał bez ogródek Jones. Dean już słyszał szczęk szykowanej broni.  
  
\- Nie, spokojnie, jeszcze mnie nie porwali - mruknął. Zatrzymał się na krzyżówce i rozejrzał uważnie. Toyota odrobinę się zakrztusiła, gdy ruszał, bo jeszcze nie przyzwyczaił się do sprzęgła. - Chciałem tylko powiedzieć, że jadę na małą wycieczkę do Kansas i na Florydę. Jakby ktoś o mnie pytał, to pod żadnym pozorem nie mów gdzie jestem.  
  
\- _Nawet jeżeli byliby to starzy znajomi?_ \- zapytał, a w jego głosie było słychać uśmiech. Dean mimowolnie też się uśmiechnął.  
  
\- _Szczególnie_ , gdyby to byli starzy znajomi - mruknął. Zerknął szybko na telefon. Westchnął cicho. - Dobra, FP, zadzwoniłem, żeby się tylko zameldować. Wjeżdżam na dziewięćdziesiątkę-szóstkę. Gdybym nie wrócił w ciągu dwóch tygodni, e-mailem przesłałem ci miejsca do których jadę.  
  
\- Wróć w ciągu dwóch tygodni - poprosił. Dean uśmiechnął się smutno. Kiwnął głową i się pożegnał.  
  
Cel podróży: Payson 2471. Jeżeli internet nie kłamie, właśnie tam mieszka pierwszy Dean Winchester.   
  
Dean mimowolnie zacisnął mocniej palce na kierownicy. Już sobie zaplanował, jak będzie wyglądać rozmowa. Najpierw się przedstawi, zapyta kulturalnie o Cas-ti-ela (względnie o Baltazara, bo świr go w to wszystko wkopał), a później niezależnie od odpowiedzi wybije dwa zęby Deanowi. Skoro mają być sobowtórami, to cholera, pod każdym względem!

  
  
***

  
  
\- Dzień dobry, zastałem Deana Winchestera? - Uśmiechnął się lodowato.  
  
Mężczyzna zmierzył go wzrokiem. Poprawił dziecko na biodrze.  
  
\- Zależy kto pyta - odpowiedział w końcu. Dean uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej. Palce już go świerzbiły.  
  
\- Znasz Cas-ti-ela? - zapytał w odpowiedzi. Uśmiech zamarł na jego ustach, gdy mężczyzna zamknął mu drzwi przed nosem. - Dean? - zawołał niepewnie.  
  
\- Dzisiaj jest niedziela! - krzyknął zza drzwi. Dean zmarszczył czoło. Spojrzał na zegarek na ręce.  
  
\- Nie no, obawiam się, że wciąż jest czwartek - mruknął niepewnie. Uniósł szybko wzrok, gdy usłyszał, że drzwi się otwierają.   
  
Mężczyzna wyszedł na dwór i zamknął za sobą drzwi. Już nie miał dziecka, tylko całkiem groźnie wyglądający kij bejsbolowy.  
  
Dean mimowolnie cofnął się o krok.  
  
\- Słuchaj - warknął groźnie drugi Dean. Uderzył kijem o rękę. - Porwania w pracy? Okey, zniosłem to. Ale tu, we własnym domu? Rossie ma tylko dwa lata, naprawdę chcesz ją straszyć?  
  
\- Hej, czekaj kolego! - zawołał, unosząc ręce. - Zaszła jakaś pomyłka! To mnie porywają.  
  
\- Ciebie? - zdziwił się. Oparł czubek kija o jego pierś. Zmrużył oczy. - Kim ty w ogóle jesteś, do cholery?  
  
\- Dean Winchester, z Hamilton - powiedział od razu. Wskazał na swój policzek. - Widzisz to? Fani Garniturów mi to zrobili.  
  
\- Kto? - zdziwił się. Opuścił kij.  
  
\- Fani Garniturów - powtórzył. Machnął rękami. - Ci eleganccy, od Cas-ti-ela. Z nożami.  
  
\- A, sekta braci - podchwycił. Tym razem Dean spojrzał na niego zdziwiony. Mężczyzna wzruszył ramionami. - Cały czas mówią ,,bracie, bracie"... Sekta braci.  
  
\- W sumie racja - zgodził się cicho. Uśmiechnął się nieśmiało. Przeczesał włosy palcami. - Czyli co, nie wiesz nic o Cas-ti-elu, ani łowcach?  
  
\- Pierwsze słyszę - zapewnił przepraszająco. Odwrócił wzrok. - Nie wiem też nic o żadnym ,,gdzie to jest".  
  
\- Ow, przeklęci czarnoocy - jęknął ze śmiechem. Drugi Dean zgodził się wesoło. Oparł kij o ramię.  
  
\- Czekaj, czyli szukasz tego _innego_ Deana? - zapytał nagle. Dean przytaknął krótko. Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się szeroko. - Wybij mu ode mnie dwa zęby!  
  
\- Już mam to w planach - zapewnił wesoło. Schylił krótko głowę i wyciągnął rękę. - Miło było cię poznać. Trzymaj się, Dean.  
  
\- Ty też, Dean.

  
  
***

  
\- Dzień dobry, szukam...  
  
\- Mowy nie ma. - Uciął, zamykając mu drzwi przed nosem. Dean uniósł wysoko brwi. Zapukał niepewnie jeszcze raz.  
  
\- Hello? - zapytał niepewnie. - Szukam Deana Winchestera.   
  
Drzwi ponownie się otworzyły. Dean uśmiechnął się głupio.  
  
\- Hello Dean.  
  
\- Kim jesteś, skąd znasz moje imię i czemu wyglądasz prawie jak ja? - warknął zamiast powitania. Dean wzruszył ramionami.  
  
\- Dean Winchester z Hamilton - przedstawił się. Wyciągnął rękę, ale mężczyzna jej nie przyjął. - Prawdopodobnie jesteśmy sobowtórami. Zdarzyło ci się kiedyś być porwanym w czwartek?  
  
Drugi Dean spojrzał na niego ciężko i bez słowa stuknął kulą w gips na nodze. Chyba się zdarzyło.   
  
Dean przeczesał nerwowo włosy dłonią. Wskazał na siny policzek.  
  
\- Witaj w klubie - mruknął. - Mogę zadać kilka pytań?  
  
\- Nie - uciął chłodno. Dean wystawił rękę i przytrzymał drzwi. Spojrzał na niego prosząco.  
  
\- Chcę wybić zęby temu _innemu_ Deanowi - kusił.  
  
Blondyn spojrzał na niego przeciągle. Oparł się ciężko o kule i odwrócił na pięcie.  
  
\- Zamknij za sobą drzwi - warknął. Dean posłusznie wszedł do domu i zamknął drzwi. Zdjął buty w przedpokoju.  
  
\- Dean? - odezwał się kobiecy głos z salonu. - Kto to?  
  
\- Przyjaciel z siłowni, mamo. Ten Drake - zawołał uspokajająco. Najwidoczniej kłamanie było ich cechą wspólną. Pokazał Deanowi, żeby usiadł w kuchni przy stole, a sam poszedł zamknąć drzwi do salonu. Powiedział coś jeszcze do kobiety, ale Dean nie usłyszał co.  
  
Wrócił ciężko do kuchni, wyraźnie zirytowany. Gdy przechodził obok szafek, wziął solniczkę i wysypał z zaskoczenia prawie całą na głowę Deana.  
  
Mężczyzna odsunął się zdziwiony.  
  
\- Koleś, co do diabła?! - zawołał. Dean wzruszył ramionami. Usiadł naprzeciwko niego i oparł kule o stół.  
  
\- Niedawno dowiedziałem się, że czarnookie sukinsyny tego nie lubią - mruknął. Dean zainteresował się od razu.  
  
\- Serio? Czemu?  
  
\- Skąd mam wiedzieć, dla mnie ważne, że działa. - Założył ręce na piersi. - Mów czego chcesz i wyjdź. Nie jestem w nastroju.  
  
\- Wyglądasz, jakbyś nigdy nie był - mruknął, zanim ugryzł się w język. Blondyn pochylił się niebezpiecznie w jego kierunku.  
  
\- Słuchaj, _Dean_ \- syknął. - Łamali ci kiedyś kości na zjeździe fanów Winchestera?  
  
\- Raz - mruknął szeptem. Opuścił wzrok na swoje dłonie.  
  
\- Byłeś wtedy w nastroju? - kontynuował, wciąż tym lodowatym tonem. Dean pokręcił głową w odpowiedzi. - No widzisz. Więc streszczaj się, z łaski swojej.  
  
\- Cas-ti-el - wypalił nerwowo. Uniósł niepewnie wzrok. - Wiesz kto to?  
  
\- Nie, ale podpadł tym z nożami.   
  
\- W garniturach - potwierdził. Podrapał się po głowie. - A masz jakiś pomysł na ,,gdzie to jest"?  
  
Drugi Dean zacisnął wargi. Odwrócił wzrok i westchnął cicho.  
  
\- Widziałeś ich oczy? - Chciał się upewnić. Dean bez słowa kiwnął głową. Blondyn westchnął cicho. - Możesz nazwać mnie świrem, ale wydaje mi się... Wydaje mi się, że są demonami.  
  
\- Co? - zdziwił się. Wyprostował się niepewnie. - W sensie, z Piekła?  
  
\- A ja wiem? - jęknął. - Demonami, po prostu. Słyszałem, jak jeden mówił coś o królu Piekła.  
  
\- No, to brzmi demonicznie - potwierdził. Zagryzł wargi, myśląc nad czymś. Również się pochylił. - Wiesz, wczoraj też coś słyszałem...  
  
\- Porwali cię? - zapytał współczująco. Dean wzruszył ramionami.  
  
\- Tak jakby. - Machnął ręką. - Rozmawiałem z Baltazarem.  
  
\- Coś mi to powinno powiedzieć? - zapytał niepewnie. Dean wzruszył ramionami.  
  
\- Mi by nic nie powiedziało - odpowiedział szczerze. Pochylił się bardziej. - I, słuchaj, ten Baltazar twierdził, że jest aniołem.  
  
\- Ta, serio? - prychnął. Dean rozłożył bezradnie ręce.  
  
\- Chyba - jęknął. - Nie mam pojęcia. Ale, słuchaj, nagle dotknął mojego czoła i znaleźliśmy się nad Wielkim Kanionem.  
  
\- Bez jaj!  
  
\- Mówię serio! - zapewnił szybko. Machnął ręką. - I później znowu wziął nas i byliśmy w moim domu. Mówił coś o łowcach.  
  
\- Zwierząt? - zapytał niepewnie. Dean pokręcił głową.  
  
\- Właśnie nie, podobno demonów, aniołów i potworów. - Przeczesał włosy palcami. - Ty, może czarnoocy to naprawdę demony? Może dlatego tak bardzo nie lubią _innego_ Deana?  
  
\- Albo to anioły - mruknął. - Jak wyglądał Baltazar?  
  
\- Jak ci od garniturów - szepnał. Drugi Dean zaklął pod nosem.  
  
\- Przeklęci nożownicy - prychnął. Dean zgodził się cichym westchnieniem.  
  
\- Oh, przypomniałem sobie coś jeszcze - zawołał nagle. - Baltazar mówił trochę o Cas-ti-elu...  
  
\- Śmiesznie to wymawiasz - wciął mu się w zdanie. Dean spojrzał na niego ciężko.  
  
\- Mówił, że to jego brat. Czyli co, Cas-ti... Cas. - Zacisnął pięści. - Przestań się śmiać.   
  
\- Nie śmieję się! - zaprzeczył. Machnął ręką, wskazując Deana. - Spróbuj może mniej akcentować ,,ti". Castiel. S. Słyszysz s?  
  
\- To nie jest ważne - uciął temat. Oparł się łokciami o stół. - Słuchaj, może Cas jest aniołem?  
  
\- Może. - Wzruszył ramionami. - Tak szczerze to mnie to średnio obchodzi. I tak mi za niego wybiją zęby.   
  
Dean uśmiechnął się krótko. Pokiwał głową ze zmęczeniem. Zapadła trochę niezręczna cisza, bo Dean z Hamilton nie miał już więcej pytań, a ten z Jerseyville całkowicie nie odnajdywał się w sytuacji.  
  
\- No cóż, dzięki - westchnął w końcu pierwszy Dean. Wstał od stołu. - Idę dalej pytać o Deana.  
  
\- Kogo pytasz? - zaciekawił się. Dean uśmiechnął się lekko.  
  
\- Innych sobowtórów - mruknął. Poszedł do przedpokoju, a drugi Dean pokulał za nim. - Jest nas sześcioro - powiedział, zakładając buty.  
  
Blondyn uśmiechnął się cierpko.  
  
\- Gdy znajdziesz tego, który wie ,,gdzie to jest"...  
  
\- Tak, wiem, wybiję mu zęby - mruknął ze śmiechem.

  
***

  
Kto by pomyślał, że w żadnym motelu nie będzie wolnych pokoi. Dean Winchester poczuł się trochę jak Jezus.   
  
Zaparkował na parkingu za stacją i zamknął się od środka w samochodzie. Rozłożył siedzenie do oporu i wbił kurtkę pod głowę.  
  
Włosy stanęły mu dęba, gdy usłyszał szelest skrzydeł.  
  
\- _Ups, wrong number..._  
  
\- Baltazar! - zawołał, zrywając się gwałtownie. Złapał go za rękę, chcąc go zatrzymać. Poprawił się na siedzeniu. - Mam pytania.  
  
\- Nie wątpię - mruknął. Brzmiał, jakby był zestresowany. - A ja mam baranka do zabicia, więc mnie puść.  
  
Dean od razu go puścił. Spojrzał na niego niepewnie.   
  
\- To metafora? - zapytał cicho. Baltazar spojrzał nerwowo w bok. Nastawił uszu. Chyba zaklął, ale chyba nie po angielsku.  
  
\- Arma, Kansas, zapamiętam - rzucił do zdziwionego Deana. Sięgnął do rękawa i wyjął nóż. Mężczyzna cały zdrętwiał. - Nie ruszaj się stąd. Przylecę za chwilę. Wiesz jak się tym posługiwać?  
  
\- Nie mam zielonego pojęcia - odpowiedział szczerze. Baltazar wepchnął mu nóż w ręce.  
  
\- Super. - Kiwnął głową. - Ostrym bijesz, tępe trzymasz. Ludzie Rafaela chodzą ubrani cali na szaro.  
  
\- Baltazar! - krzyknął, ale blondyn już zniknął. Dean zaklął głośno.  
  
Spojrzał ze strachem na nóż w dłoniach. Z bliska wyglądał trochę jak miecz.   
  
\- A mogłem zostać w domu - jęknął do siebie. Zacisnął palce na rękojeści noża. Zmarszczył brwi. - Chociaż, cholera, do końca życia nie będą mnie porywać, sukinsyny. Ostrym biję... - Zamachnął się niepewnie nożem. Uśmiechnął się lekko. Okey, mógł to zrobić.  
  
Zaczął krzyczeć, gdy usłyszał szelest skrzydeł. Zamachnął się nożem na oślep. Ktoś bez problemu mu go zabrał.  
  
\- Gdybym wiedział, że się sam prawie zabijesz, nie dawałbym ci tego - mruknął Baltazar. Dean otworzył szeroko oczy.   
  
\- Ty! - zawołał. Rzucił się na blondyna, próbując dosięgnąć jego szyi. - Wszystko przez ciebie!  
  
\- Ej! - zawołał. Przeklął, gdy dostał w głowę. - Dean!  
  
Dean cały zdrętwiał ze strachu, gdy blondyn nagle wywinął się z jego uścisku i przyparł go do fotela. Przełknął ciężko ślinę, czując zimne ostrze przy gardle.   
  
Baltazar spojrzał na niego poważnie.  
  
\- Teraz cię puszczę - mruknął, ale nie ruszył się nawet o milimetr. - A ty będziesz spokojny. Jasne, Dean?  
  
\- Jak słońce. - Przełknął ciężko ślinę. Baltazar powoli się wyprostował. Schował nóż.  
  
Dean jeszcze przez chwilę walczył z oddechem.  
  
\- Co do kurwy?! - krzyknął w końcu. Blondyn westchnął i przewrócił oczami.  
  
\- Chyba wolę oryginalnego Winchestera - mruknął pod nosem. Dean spojrzał na niego ciężko.  
  
\- Ja jestem oryginalny! - warknął, wskazując swoją pierś. - Ja! A teraz masz mi wytłumaczyć o co chodzi!  
  
\- Chcesz wersję dla cywila, czy prawdziwego Winchestera? - zapytał całkiem serio. Dean spojrzał na niego niepewnie. Zmarszczył brwi.  
  
\- To podstęp - mruknął, bardziej do siebie. Uniósł rękę i wskazał na uśmiechniętego blondyna. - O nie, nie, nie ufam ci. Zmieniam pytanie. Gdzie mieszka Dean Winchester. Ten wiesz...  
  
\- Obecnie? - Przechylił głowę w bok i zmrużył oczy. Zacisnął wargi. - W Payson, Jerseyville, Kansas i Starke. Ty jesteś tym z Hamilton.  
  
\- Nie - warknął. Zmarszczył brwi i powtórzył nazwy miast. - Chodzi mi o tego... Tego szóstego, z Lawrence. Wiesz który to, prawda?  
  
Baltazar jeszcze bardziej zmarszczył brwi. Przechylił mocniej głowę. Zamknął oczy i spiął ramiona.  
  
\- Nope - mruknął w końcu. Otworzył oczy i spojrzał przepraszająco na Deana. Pokręcił głową. - Ten szósty, z Lawrence, jest poza radarem. Czasami udaje mi się go namierzyć, ale nie teraz, wybacz.  
  
\- Czemu? - jęknął. Zacisnął pięści. - To on jest tym _innym_ Deanem, czuję to!  
  
\- Oczywiście, że to on jest tym _innym_ Deanem - warknął. Pokręcił zirytowany głową. - Jak myślisz, dlaczego nie można go namierzyć? Ma jakieś znaki ukrywające.  
  
\- Czyli co, nie znajdę go? - warknął. Poczuł się nagle bardzo, bardzo oszukany. Baltazar spojrzał na niego ciężko. Westchnął głośno i uniósł oczy do nieba.  
  
\- Cholera, polubiłem cię - warknął w końcu. Złapał go z zaskoczenia za nadgarstek. Dean nawet nie zdążył krzyknąć.  
  
Zatoczył się, gdy wylądowali w jakimś magazynie. Zgiął się w pół i oparł ciężko ręce o kolana. Zamknął oczy, walcząc z mdłościami.  
  
Baltazar spojrzał na niego zdziwiony, jakby był jakimś dziwnym zwierzęciem.  
  
\- Wszystko okey? - zapytał niepewnie. Dean uniósł jeden palec.  
  
\- Daj mi... chwilę... - wysapał. Zacisnał oczy, gdy żołądek niebezpiecznie mu się skurczył. - Cholera, nie zamknąłem oczu.  
  
\- Pierwsza zasada, gdy dotyka cię anioł: zamykasz oczy - pouczył go Baltazar. Kręcił się wokoło, podchodząc do przypadkowych pudeł i wyjmował z nich jakieś rzeczy.  
  
Dean spojrzał na niego ciężko.  
  
\- Skąd niby miałem to wiedzieć?! - krzyknął. Wyprostował się i odchylił głowę do tyłu. - Jeez... Gdzie my w ogóle jesteśmy?  
  
\- Okolice Sun Valley, Idaho - mruknął przez ramię. Sięgnął do kieszeni i wyjął kredę. Narysował krąg, a wokół niego jakieś dziwne znaki. Dean stanął nad nim i obserwował jego pracę. Założył ręce na piersi.  
  
\- Co robimy? - zaciekawił się. Baltazar ustawił jakąś miseczkę w środku kręgu i wrzucił do niej kilka rzeczy. Wyjął nóż z rękawa.  
  
\- Zaciągam języka - mruknął w końcu. Spojrzał na swoją dłoń, a później na dłoń Deana. Złapał go za rękę.  
  
\- Ej, co ty...? - Krzyknął, gdy blondyn przeciął skórę na jego dłoni. Wyszarpał rękę z jego uścisku. - Popierdoliło cię?!  
  
\- Cicho - burknął. Przeciął również swoją dłoń i poczekał, aż kropla krwi spadnie do miski. Wyjął zapałki z kieszeni. - Módl się, żeby Cassie przylatywał na wezwanie każdego z imieniem Dean Winchester.  
  
Wrzucił zapaloną zapałkę do miski. Buchnął ogień, a dosłownie sekundę później zaszeleściły pióra. Baltazar powoli wstał z ziemi. Uśmiechnął się nerwowo.  
  
\- Baltazar? - zdziwił się ten nowy mężczyzna. - O co chodzi?  
  
\- Castiel, słoneczko, mamy problem...  
  
Dean wyznawał zasadę, że gdy dzieje się coś dziwnego, on po prostu patrzy. Gdy usłyszał znienawidzone imię, coś w nim zawrzało.  
  
\- To ty?! - krzyknął. Pochylił się szybko i wziął nóż, który Baltazar zostawił na ziemi. Wycelował nim w Castiela. - Przez ciebie przez ostatni rok tydzień w tydzień kasowali mi twarz! Ty sukinsynie!  
  
\- To nie jest Dean - zdziwił się po prostu Castiel. Dean chciał się śmiać.  
  
\- Jestem Dean! - krzyknął. Przełknął łzy, napływające do oczu. Chyba go troszkę poniosło, gdy w końcu zobaczył osobę, przez którą go torturują. - Nazywam się Dean Winchester, bezduszny dupku i mieszkam w Hamilton! Moja narzeczona jest w ciąży, a ja nawet nie mogłem być na pierwszym USG, bo jacyś twoi znajomi postanowili nagle, że chcą cię odnaleźć! - Opuścił nieznacznie ostrze. Zamknął na chwilę oczy. - Raz zostawili mnie z podciętymi żyłami, wiesz? Wciąż nie mam czucia w dwóch palcach!  
  
\- To jest problem - podsumował spokojnie Baltazar.  
  
Dean krzyknał agresywnie i rzucił się na Castiela z nożem. Stal zgrzytnęła o stal, a później mężczyzna wylądował na kolanach. Castiel oparł rękę z ostrzem o jego ramię. Pochylił się nad nim i zmarszczył brwi.  
  
\- Dean - powiedział poważnie. Zacisnął mocniej palce na jego włosach, gdy mężczyzna się szarpnął. - Dean. Uspokój się. Opowiedz mi wszystko po kolei.  
  
I Dean opowiedział. Zaczął od tego, jak kiedyś, dawno, dawno temu porwała go dwójka ludzi, wypytując o jakiegoś Sama. Później ktoś napadł go w zaułku i pobił do nieprztomności. Jeszcze indziej, jakaś blondynka z uporem pytała ,,gdzie to jest". Kilka lat później porwania stały się już rutyną.  
  
\- Od roku dołączyli też ci w garniturach - powiedział. Castiel puścił go wcześniej i teraz Dean siedział na jednej ze skrzynek. Bawił się nożem, którego wciąż nie oddał Baltazarowi. - Myślę, że są aniołami. Są, Cas?  
  
\- Wow, nawet mówi jak Dean - wyrwało się Baltazarowi. Dean spojrzał na niego ciężko. Castiel tylko westchnął.  
  
\- Są - potwierdził. Wstał ze skrzynki i zaczął chodzić w kółko. - To pewnie żołnierze Rafaela. W Niebie mamy małą wojnę domową.  
  
\- Naprawdę mnie to nie obchodzi - westchnął ze zmęczeniem. Spojrzał na nóż i przygarbił się lekko. - Chcę święty spokój.  
  
Castiel zacisnął wargi i kiwnął głową. Podszedł do niego i spojrzał na niego z góry. Wyciągnął rękę i dotknął jego ramienia.  
  
Dean od razu zamknął oczy, pamiętając wcześniejszą lekcję. Wstrzymał oddech, gdy poczuł jakieś dziwne mrowienie w piersi.   
  
\- Wyrzeźbiłem znaki na twoich żebrach - powiedział, jakby to było nic. - Teraz jesteś poza radarem, tak jak mój Dean. Nie powinni cię już niepokoić.  
  
Dean zagryzł wargi. Uniósł nieśmiało wzrok i uśmiechnął się niepewnie. Oczy Castiela złagodniały. Uniósł rękę i przesunął wierzchem dłoni po opuchniętym policzku blondyna. Uciążliwy ból zniknął jak za sprawą magii.  
  
\- Dziękuję - szepnął. Castiel uśmiechnął się bardzo leciutko, wręcz niewidocznie.  
  
\- Nie ma za co - powiedział po prostu. Spojrzał w bok, na obserwującego ich blondyna. - Baltazar weźmie cię do domu.  
  
\- Cas-ti-el - powiedział szybko. Zmieszał się lekko. - Cas. Bo... Jest jeszcze czterech Deanów Winchesterów.   
  
\- Zajmę się nimi - obiecał.

  
***

  
Dean Winchester nie spotkał już żadnego demona ani anioła, który chciał go porwać. Na dobrą sprawę, już w ogóle go nie porywali.  
  
Pięć miesięcy po spotkaniu z Castielem urodziła mu się córeczka. Dean uważnie sprawdził w internecie spis imion względnie niebezpiecznych. W końcu wspólnie z Gwen postanowili nazwać ją Cassie.  
  
Nie zapomniał o żadnym porwaniu, bo o tym nie da się zapomnieć. Traumatyczne wspomnienia obrócił w żart.   
  
Kiedyś zorganizował spotkanie kółka fanów Deana Winchestera. Przyszło ich pięciu. Ten _inny_ wciąż był anonimowy.   
  
Spotkali się w Kansas, bo w sumie to czemu nie.  
  
Okazało się, że jak na sobowtórów przystało, każdy z nich miał mocną głowę. Kulturalne spotkanie przy piwie przerodziło się w mały konkurs kto najdłużej wytrzyma.  
  
Dean z Hamilton poszedł po kolejną kolejkę. (Mówili do siebie miastami, żeby chociaż troszeczkę wiedzieć o kogo chodzi.) Usiadł przy barze obok jakiegoś wielkoluda i uniósł rękę na barmana.  
  
Spojrzał w bok, czując na sobie wzrok mężczyzny. Uniósł jedną brew.  
  
Wielkolud speszył się i odwrócił wzrok. Założył długie włosy za ucho.  
  
\- Przepraszam, po prostu kogoś mi przypominasz - powiedział niezręcznie. Dean uśmiechnął się szeroko.   
  
\- Wiem, tamtych czterech przy bilardzie - zaśmiał się, kciukiem wskazując za siebię. Wielkolud uśmiechnął się szerzej. Wyciągnął nagle rękę.  
  
\- Sam.  
  
\- Dean. - Uścisnęli sobie dłonie. Dean odebrał piwo od barmana. Wziął je ostrożnie, ale ciężko manewrować pięcioma butelkami w dwóch dłoniach.  
  
\- Pomóc ci? - zaoferował się Sam. Dean spojrzał na niego badawczo. W końcu wzruszył tylko ramionami.  
  
\- Skoro chcesz. - Podał mu dwie butelki. Zimny dreszcz przebiegł po jego plecach, gdy spojrzał na nadgarstek mężczyzny. - O ja, tatuaż anty-czarne-oczy.  
  
\- Co? - zapytał szybko. Zakrył nadgarstek. - Nie, to...  
  
\- Sam Winchester? - Spojrzał na niego badawczo. Mężczyzna wyglądał jakby chciał uciec. Dean uśmiechnął się szeroko. - Spokojnie! My wszyscy to Winchester. Ten tatuaż rozpoznam z zamkniętymi oczami. Chodź, Sammy, dołącz do nas.  
  
\- Słyszałeś o czarnookich? Skąd znasz moje nazwisko? - zdziwił się. Dean wzruszył niewinnie ramionami.  
  
\- Można powiedzieć, że ta cała sytuacja to po prostu jeden wielki niefortunny zbieg imion... 

**Author's Note:**

> (Tak, Samów Winchesterów też jest podobno sześciu w USA. Chodzą parami, skurczybyki.)


End file.
